How I Met Your Father
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: Sasuke explains to his children how exactly he met their dobe of a father. AU. NaruSasu and many other side pairings. This is mainly a highschool fanfic. R&R! This fic is on hiatus.
1. A New Beginning

** Baduhduhduhduh~~! A new fic in a new series hat I have not written for before! Okay so in this story I used the beginning as kind of a "How I Met Your Mother" format thing because this whole idea came to me when I was watching this show~~! Thus the name~~! But it really isn't like the show at all so bleh~~! I be working my ass off for you so you better be grateful, I hope you grasp my kind of humor cause that's what I have in here! Anywho Seren and Max are my OC's Seren is basically the living projection of my mind and the way it works and Max is based off my friend IAmOnTheDarkSide on deviantArt~~! I do not own Naruto or any of it' characters! I'm sorry if some of them are a little OOC but as I said this is my first Naruto fic and I wanted to add a little of my own flare~~! Well on with the story I hope you like it~~! **

**Warning: there is yaoi/shounen-ai(I think that is how you spell it) this is NARUsasu so blerg~~! I like it way better for the later series than SasuNaru! There are also some side pairings.**

"Kids you know how you've been nagging me about how I met your dobe of a father?" A man with coal black locks styled in the shape of a ducks butt with eyes to match asked the two children sitting across from him. The young teen to the right with blue eyes and just as black hair as his papa shook his head vigorously, the blonde sitting next to him just sat there impassively staring at his papa. Taking that as an obvious yes the eldest man continued. "Well, it all started when I moved to Konoha..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the city cab and onto the paved cement only to be greeted by the crisp wind of November. Before him stood a grand white house, the biggest on the street surrounded by a big iron fences. Sasuke collected his bags and approach the rather intimidating house. After an accident with his foster father Sasuke had been moved to Konoha to live with his cousin Hinata Hyuga and her family for two years until he graduates high school and goes off to college.<p>

Before he could even knock on the door the door flew open and was pulled into a hug by his cousin. "H-hello Sasuke h-how are did y-you? I-I've missed y-you!" She stuttered out in her weak voice, which seemed stronger than usual probably due o the overwhelming emotions that washed over her at seeing her cousin who she considered more of a brother since they were so close.

"I'm fine and it's nice to see you too." He said but not in his usual monotone voice, a small rare smile slipped on his face. He had really missed Hinata she was the only person he really felt close to ever since his family died. "I really missed you." He said hugging her back. They both broke the hug and Hinata helped Sasuke with his bags and brought them up to his new room.

"T-this might seem s-sudden b-but you'll be starting s-school with m-me tomorrow..." She sputtered out shyly not wanting to upset her cousin.

"Konoha High?" Sasuke asked.

"S-since we were e-expecting y-you yesterday f-father th-thought you would be settled enough t-to s-start, sorry." She explained.

"It's okay." Sasuke said dejectedly not all that thrilled to be starting in a new school; he wasn't much of a people person and didn't play that well with others.

"Y-you should rest i-it's late, goodnight." She said bowing her head before leaving the room but not before Sasuke called after her a 'Goodnight.'

Sasuke awoke the next day to the sound of footsteps and the ruffling of clothes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop the burning sensation the light coming through the windows had caused in his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes that had now adjusted to the light he was met with a face full of clothes and a scurrying Hinata who was dressed in a purple tank top with a white jumper on top of it and navy blue skinny jeans. "H-hurry up and get dressed!" Hinata yelled frantically. "We're g-going to b-be l-late!" She said glaring at her cousin for causing her distress. Quickly Sasuke got up and got dressed in the navy blue v-neck and black skinny jeans that Hinata had previously thrown at him and headed down stairs. Once he got down to the kitchen Hinata tossed him his bag with all of his school supplies along with a piece of toast before dragging him out the door.

After a ten minute walk to school Sasuke and Hinata finally arrived and entered the gates of Konoha High. "S-Sasuke I hope you d-don't mind but f-father g-got us t-the same schedule s-so I can help y-you find your way a-around..." Hinata said shyly looking at the ground.

"No I don't mind, I think I like it better that way." Sasuke stated as he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder reassuringly. She was still as insecure as ever. Hinata lead him off to their homeroom, Kakashi Hatake. When they walked in the room Hinata was instantly tackled to the ground by a girl? Boy? Hell if he knew let's just go with it. It was wearing a black hoodie that had a pattern like fire with the hood over its head going past its eyes and resting right above the bottom of their nose. They were wearing black skinny jeans that disappeared at the knees into knee high black combat boots.

"Hinata~~!" They squealed in a neutral voice which did not help him at all with identifying the person's gender. "Sai groped my ass again thinking I was Max!" they said pointing at a person across the room that looked identical to the person on top of Hinata. They had the same clothes, face-well at the least bottom half of their face-, had the same slim almost scrawny body type as the latter. Hinata pushed it off of her and walked over to a boy with an innocent yet terrified look on his face, he had short black hair and had on a black shirt and denim skinny jeans with black converses on his feet. His features looked identical to Sasuke's.

"Sai what have I told you! No groping people until you are entirely sure of who they are!" She scolded Sai like a mother would. Sai shrunk back into his desk chair.

"Sorry~~ but they both have the same perfectly plump and delicious ass~~" Sai whined as if it was a viable excuse. Curious Sasuke took a quick look at who he supposed to be twins' asses. Sai was defiantly right. But that wasn't the point Sai was now being scolded by Hinata and the two twins were now snickering darkly while sitting on the windowsill. To say Sasuke was confused would be an understatement and he my friends, was a genius. Hinata saw the confused look on Sasuke's face and smiled at him softly before explaining.

"Sorry Sasuke this is Sai." She said pointing at Sai who at the moment looked like a kicked puppy. "They are Seren and Max, don't bother asking about gender none of us really know and Seren's my best friend," she said pointing towards the twins who both waved and smiled brightly at him. "Oh and that's Gaara." She added pointing behind him.

"Hello." A deep voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke spun around only to become face to face with a red head wearing a skull shirt, red skinny jeans the same shade as his hair, and black high top converses. "You must be Sasuke." He said as he nodded his head and went over to sit at a desk near the window where the twins were sitting. The twin on the right closest to Gaara who assumed to be Seren beckoned him over to them with a warm smile. Hesitantly Sasuke walked over to them stealing a glance towards his cousin who was still scolding Sai.

"Hey I'm Seren and this is Max as Hinata told you before." They said motioning between them self and Max. "Hinata couldn't stop talking about you all last week, you guys seem really close-oh my god, Max look!" Seren said pointing at Sasuke's face. "He looks so much like Sai, such pale skin..." Seren trailed off before it appeared right in front of him with its hand on his face. "He would make such a good mantle piece; his lifeless face would look stunning in the light of the dwindling fire." The other twin had now appeared right beside the other staring at Sasuke as well.

"Yea, you're right." Max agreed, twin Cheshire grins lit up both faces. Sasuke slowly started to back away only for the twins to advance towards him. Seren slowly pulled out a knife from within their boot and Max from within their sleeve, but before they could get any closer they were both grabbed by their hoddies and dragged back over to the window by Gaara.

"You know Hinata would throw a fit if you decapitated her cousin." He said in his deep monotone voice.

"Stupid boy wonder..." Seren huffed then stuck its tongue out at Gaara. Before Sasuke could voice his confusion there was a poof and atop of the teachers' desk was a silver haired man wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Good morning ." The class chimed in unison, as everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Good morning class the bells about to ring so you might as well head to first period." He said getting into his seat, putting his feet up on the desk and took out his copy of "Icha Icha Paradise". Everyone who didn't have this class for first period filed out of the classroom and headed off to their first period class. Sasuke spent the day fallowing Hinata from class to class; sometimes Seren or Sai was in the class as well. Once it hit lunch Hinata and Sasuke grabbed their lunch and Hinata lead him to her and her friend's usual lunch table which was outside in the courtyard under the cherry blossom tree in the centre. One of the twins and a boy with brown spiky hair, purple circular sunglasses and a green turtleneck that stretched all the way up to cover the bottom of his face. Beside him sat a loud brunet with red upside down triangles on his cheeks, he wore a brown coat and had a small white dog sitting in his lap. Hinata and Sasuke both sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Sasuke this is Shino and Kiba." She said motioning to the two across from them, "And you know Max." She added softly.

"How can you tell the difference between them?" Sasuke asked.

"It's all quite simple." Shino answered for Hinata. "Max is silent more stoic where as Seren can't go a minute without talking or doing something drastic. So let me ask you this, has this table spontaneously started to combust?" Shino asked Sasuke merely shook his head. "Then this is Max." He said as Max gave him a little wave.

"They're actually rather creepy, if you say their names they usually appear, watch." Kiba said as he pet the pup in his lap. "Seren!" Kiba said happily.

"You called." Seren said from beside Sasuke with Gaara beside them. Sasuke was a little freaked out but didn't let it show keeping up his stoic and nearly expressionless face. That was actually rather interesting.

"I tell you, Seren was right here with Gaara then he just disappeared!" Yelled a loud voice from across the courtyard. Sasuke and the others turned their head to see who caused the commotion. It was a tall tanned blonde with blue eyes; he was wearing a black and red jumper with orange skinny jeans. He was talking to two girls a blonde and a pinkette. Both girls were wearing their usual tight shirts, the pinkette had on a mini-skirt and the blonde short shorts, how they could wear those in the cold autumn weather no one knew.

"DUDE NARUTO, I'M OVER HERE~~!" Seren yelled jumping out of its' seat and jumping up and down waving their hands in the air until Gaara had forcefully pulled Seren back into its seat. Naruto jogged over to them the girls following behind him.

"DUDE, HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" Naruto screeched as he ran over to the table and sat down by Kiba staring at Seren in bewilderment.

"N-Naruto keep y-your voice d-down!" Hinata scolded him, man Sasuke started to see that Hinata was the one to keep everyone in control, which is a good thing because of the mix of personalities her friends consisted of. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Hinata." He said sheepishly, it was then that he noticed Sasuke beside Hinata. "Oi, you must be Sasuke Hinata's cousin." Naruto said holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake it.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response before he went back to eating his lunch.

"Oi, don't ignore me you teme!" Naruto yelled receiving him a disapproving look from Hinata, but he ignored it.

"Dobe." Sasuke snorted in return.

"I am not a dobe!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"Shut up Duck-butt's right Naruto, you kind of are dobe." Seren said smirking at its friend. Sasuke smirked as Naruto slumped back into his seat and started to sulk.

"Why Duck-butt?" Sai asked appearing out of nowhere sitting next to Max.

"Have you not seen his hair?" Seren all but squealed as it played with Sasuke's hair. "You're so cute! Your name is so right you are a uke!" Seren continued clinging to Sasuke's upper body like a koala while rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's head. "It's so soft the Duck-buttyness is so natural!" It squealed once more snuggling into his side as Gaara let out an irritated sigh earning what was supposed to be a knowing look from Max. Sasuke couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks at Seren's words earning an 'Aw~~!' from Seren. Sasuke roughly pushed Seren off of him and scooted closer towards Hinata. "Aw! Don't worry I don't bite, unless you want me too~!" Seren said playfully making a biting motion before getting up and skipping away towards a group of unsuspecting girls who it then proceeded to scare half to death.

"Is he bipolar or something?" Sasuke asked no one in particular as he looked at the now depressed Seren who was sitting on the ground in the fetal position rocking back and forth amidst the group of girls.

"Some would say, yes." This time it was Sai who answered who seemed unfazed by the scene before him. "Well I better get to class~~!" He said grabbing Max by the arm and dragging them off. "Rainbow will do fine by them self~" and with that they were gone, everyone else started to grab their stuff and head off to their next class.

"Oh N-Naruto?" Hinata asked him before he left.

"Yes Hinata?" he asked with a big warm smile.

"C-could you take S-Sasuke to his next class f-for me, I-I have t-to go s-see principle T-Tusnade?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, c'mon teme we have to get to class!" Naruto said walking towards the halls where their classroom was. Sasuke followed suit after looking at his cousin unsurely. She nodded with a soft smile. Sasuke quickly caught up to Naruto with a muttered 'dobe...' "So teme, where'd you move from?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Otogakure."(1) Sasuke replied his voice angry and sharp. Naruto the oblivious idiot that he was did not seem to notice that that meant that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it.

"Why'd you move here?" Naruto asked with a curious look across his features.

"There was an accident with my foster father." Sasuke snapped back becoming angrier and angrier by the minute.

"What happened to your family?" Naruto asked rather quiet compared to his normal loud volume.

"There dead!" Sasuke hissed, he didn't want to talk about this and he had no idea why he was answering the dobe that he had only met an hour ago. Sasuke quickly stormed off into their next class which he had caught sight of. Naruto had paused in the hall sadness and guilt was written across his face.

'I shouldn't have asked...' Naruto thought as he hung his head and entered the classroom.

The rest of the day Sasuke remained rather angry and as the bell rang he raced out of the classroom and tried find Hinata so they could get home as soon as possible. After minutes of looking Sasuke resorted to waiting by Hinata's locker. He spotted her coming towards him; he already had his back pack slung over his shoulder and was ready to leave. Hinata got to her locker and apologized to Sasuke for being so late.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!" The voice of Seren rang through the halls as they ran towards the unsuspecting girl who was knocked to the ground by the impact of Seren flying into her. "Help me~~!" it squealed as a bunch of jocks came down the hall yelling 'Where is he?', 'Get him!', and 'There his is!' Wait what? Seren quickly leaped off of Hinata and hid behind Sasuke.

"Oh god Seren what did you do now?" Max asked who had appeared beside Hinata.

"Nothing, I swear~~!" Seren shrieked in fright.

"You know that you could just take all of them on your own with no problem right?" Max asked slightly irritated with the situation.

"But Papa took all of my knives and weapons because I may have 'accidentally' gotten blood on his book and now I can't win by physical strength~~!" Seren whined before running down the hallway being chased after by the jocks.

"Ugh." Max grunted before vanishing to go help their twin. Hinata just shrugged used to the behaviour and motioned for Sasuke to follow her home. Hopefully tomorrow would be less chaotic, well one could hope right?

* * *

><p><strong>1: I hope it's right if I'm wrong please tell me~~!<strong>

**Tahah there is the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it any constructive comments are welcome as well as any of your comments but NO flames please! And yes I did make up the work Duck-Buttyness thank you very much~~! If you don't get something just ask!**

**Hope the chapter wasn't too boring I just wanted to get most of the characters introduced, later chapters will start to have more NaruSasu action so do not fret! Hope you stick around for the rest~~~!**

**Please review and until next chapter my pretties~~!**


	2. King of Dares

**Why hello there~~! Here is chapter 2 I know it is rather short but it's because there would be just too much there so the next chapter will defiantly be longer~~! Hope you like it~~! I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, if I did I wouldn't have to write this I would just make a spin off of the show~~! **

**Warning: NARUSasu is the main pairing so this is yaoi/shounen-ai(I might still be spelling it wrong) There will be a quite a few side pairings as well~~!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Sasuke had first started at Konoha High. He had grown accustomed to everyone and the strange school itself. He had even met some of Hinata's other friends which he had failed to meet on the first day he was there, Ino, Sakura, and Rock Lee or Lee which is what he liked his friends to call him, like he had said to Sasuke. He had become accustomed to the strange behaviour and out bursts of Seren and Max; he was used to Lee's daily confessions of his love for Sakura and then being not so kindly rejected. It was like Sasuke had always been a part of the gang, but even over the course of these two weeks Hinata became worried. Naruto had been avoiding Sasuke and when she had asked him why he had just shook his head and said it was nothing. Naruto had backed off from Sasuke afraid that the boy was still mad at him for bringing up those bad memories.<p>

It was a Friday when Sasuke had found himself being dragged through the halls of school when he should've been in third period. The people who were dragging him were none other than the twins. Knowing resistance was futile Sasuke didn't even bother to resist and just let the twins drag him to wherever they were taking him. They finally arrived at their destination which was the school auditorium. The twins dragged Sasuke over, that's right over the seats and past the stage and up the ladder that lead to the scaffolding where the lights were controlled. Sitting along the pathway was Lee, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sai and Hinata all in a circle The twins sat in-between Sai and Hinata causing irritation to spread across Gaara's features, leaving Sasuke to sit next to Naruto who had been avoiding him for the past two weeks which Sasuke had still yet to comprehend why though.

"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, are you still mad at me?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he sat down.

"No-is that why you've been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked stunned. It had been two weeks and Sasuke had gotten over it in the first two days.

"Yeah sorry about that..." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine." Sasuke said muttering a 'dobe' afterwards which Naruto heard.

"Teme." Naruto said playfully. Sasuke tried to retort but was cut off by Lee.

"Alright my youthful companions!" Lee said throwing his fist in the air. "It's time for the annual monthly dare off to see who the King of chickens is!" Lee exclaimed earning a few chicken noises from Naruto and Kiba causing laughter to rise among the group once the laughter died down Sasuke voiced his question.

"What is this exactly?" He asked with confusion, Naruto took it upon himself to explain their little game to Sasuke.

"Well we each get a piece of paper that we choose out of a hat, on each paper is a dare that we have to complete if we cannot complete the dare we are out. The first person to get out has to wear a chicken costume to school for however long the winner chooses which can be no longer than a week. You have three days to complete each dare and whoever does their dare gets to the next round. Once everyone has completed or wimped out of the dare everyone who had completed said dare gets a new more extreme one." Naruto explained.

"So the longer you're in the crazier the things you have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly." Naruto confirmed nodding his head. "The person who completes all of their dares wins and the runner up has to be their 'servant' for the last week of the month, the daring at maximum takes three weeks. So in summary just try to complete all of the dares to win. Oh and the twins choose all the dares." He added quickly causing everyone to look at the twins who had matching sinister smiles plastered on what they could see of their faces.

"So far Naruto is the King of Dares, but don't worry these dares will be the worst so far~" They said in unison in the exact same creepy tone before they started to chuckle manically. The only one who seemed to be unfazed by this was Sai and Gaara. Sai had known the twins for over ten years and had gotten used to their behaviour. Gaara, well I think that explains itself.

"Now each of you have to choose a dare~~!" Exclaimed both twins in unison simultaneously holding out a fedora with a bunch of tiny papers in it. One by one they each choose a dare. "Now you must read them aloud~~!" both twins snickered again creeping the others out even more but none the less they read out their dares.

"Slap every ass that you see and claim to not be able to resist that juicy plumpness..." Lee read out loud to the group with a red tinge to his cheeks. The whole group was staring at him with disbelieving eyes before they all burst out into laughter. The twins were serious none of the first dares had ever been like this before. Once they settled down they all turned their eyes to Gaara for him to read out his dare.

"Sneak into Tusnade's office and steal all of her sake..." Gaara stated nodding his head. "Yeah I can do that." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Kill one of Shino's bugs..." Shino said his face paling.

"Do we have a body for our chicken suit?" Seren asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No..."Shino muttered grumpily.

"Tell Nancy you refuse to have sex with him any longer because he is a dirty whore then slap him..." Kiba announced trying to get this over with. His face paled as well and a deep crimson blush spread across his cheeks.

"Nancy?" Sasuke question no one in particular.

"That's what Seren calls Neji..." Max answered dully. Sasuke just nodded not questioning any further as they resumed reading out the dares.

"Go around telling people that you are a sex addict and you need their help in 'curing' you..." Sakura stated in shock. "Seren how could you come up with such a thing!" she screeched.

"I didn't Max did~" Seren said casually causing the group to stare at Max in shock. She had seemed so innocent, but now they knew she was indeed a closet pervert. "Max is almost exactly like me, you shouldn't be so surprised~~!" Seren sang out to them before gesturing to Ino to read aloud her dare.

"Become a pimp for a day..." She stated a bit confused.

"Look Ino-pig you only have to be yourself!" Sakura laughed earning her a smack in the head from Ino.

"Shut up billboard brow!" Ino hissed getting into another of their daily arguments. It was hard to believe they were best friends, but whatever the rest just ignored them and continued on.

Naruto paled as he read over his dare before saying it aloud. "Go on an 'adventure' with Seren... Are you serious!" Naruto yelled Seren just smirked at him.

"Yay, an adventure buddy, my adventures get so lonely!" Seren yelled tackling Naruto into a hug chanting 'Buddy, buddy, buddy' repeatedly. Naruto just huffed and let Seren cling to him knowing even if he tried he wouldn't be able to get Seren off until he willingly wanted to. Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke who was just sitting there in silence staring at his small piece of paper.

"What's it say Sasuke?" Naruto asked leaning in to look at Sasuke's piece of paper, was his dare that bad?

"Cross-dress..." Sasuke whispered. Ino and Sakura instantly stopped fighting and turned their attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig and I have to take you shopping after school and we can get you a nice top-"Sakura started.

"Oh, and a cute skirt!" Ino squealed happily. Sasuke dropped his shoulders and hung his head as Sai burst out into laughter.

"Oh I look forward to this~~!" Seren giggled and Naruto nodded his head in silent agreement the idea of Sasuke in a skirt making his stomach flutter. Sakura and Ino were lost in their own conversation and there was no use in trying to get their attention so they just continued.

"Hey Gaara your dreams finally come true you get a hug from me~~! I'm so gonna win~~!" Sai said to Gaara without thinking of the consequences, Gaara hadn't exactly been happy with Sai and all his Seren groping lately. Gaara glared at Sai until a terrifying smile lit up his face. Looks like Sai might be in the chicken suit after all.

"Oh my gosh I gotta kiss someone! Ewww cooties~~!" Seren squealed childishly as it read over its dare.

"Does it say who?" Max asked with a smirk on its face.

"I don't wanna say~~!" Seren squealed as it let go of Naruto and jumped on Max clinging to its twin like a koala bear. Gaara huffed in annoyance when he heard this not at all happy with Seren's dare. Seren looked over at Gaara and let go of its twin and crawled over into Gaara's lap. "What's wrong?" Seren questioned from Gaara's lap. Gaara turned his head to the side to try and hide the pink hue of his cheeks. Seren shrugged its shoulders and looked to its twin. "What's your dare Max?"

"I have to dance in the centre of the court yard to Barbie girl while claiming to be Justin Bieber... did Papa get into our dare box again?" Max questioned not recalling either of them writing this dare.

"Probably..." Seren said shrugging. "Hinata~~?" It question turning its attention to the shy girl.

"I have to ask what sex is..." she whispered shyly, Sasuke quit his sulking for the moment and stared at his cousin kind of relieved that her dare was worse than his own. Kiba, Seren, and Naruto all burst into laughter.

"Ooo knowing Papa he will be more than willing to explain that..." Max sighed, Seren had really out done them self this time. "Oh and you need at least 3 of us witnessing you doing your dare, you have three days everyone." Max said before both twins got up and jumped off the side of the metal bars just as the bell rang for their last class. Oh yes, this will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada hope you liked it please commentreview all comments are welcome, but no flames please! *cyber hug* Wow this author's not is short but oh well ypu dont want to hear me talk you just want the story~~!**

**Until next time my pretties~~!**


	3. Let The Daring Commence: Round 1

**Why hello there every one and Merry Christmas I guess this is kind of your Christmas present from me isn't it~~! Here is my third chapter I hope you like it~~! I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, you know the drill.**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1<span>

Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised when he came to school on Monday and found Gaara sprinting through the courtyard with a furious principle Tusnade chasing after him and Seren, Naruto, and Kiba on the ground laughing their asses off. Of course though Sasuke had forgotten about the dares and was currently on the ground propping himself up on his elbows as the two raced past him.

After picking himself up he calmly walked over to the laughing buffoons a smirk on his face. "So I'm right in assuming that Gaara has completed his dare?" He asked sitting down next to Naruto. The three slowly came out of there laughing fits and all nodded their head in unison.

"He's in some deep shit when she catches him~~!" Seren sang happily his black hood swaying slightly as it rocked back and forth, a giant smile lit up what you could see of its face. They all stilled as they heard the roaring of a voice that could belong to only their principle Tusnade.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Tusnade screeched stomping into the courtyard, her features contorted with anger, she picked up her speed as she neared the small group.

"Is it just me or can you hear her boobs clacking together?" Kiba whispered to Naruto behind the hand he had placed in front of his mouth as if it would keep everyone else from hearing what he had said. This statement caused another fit of laughter to wrack Naruto's body making him fall back into a lying down position in the grass.

"Well I don't know what you did but I don't think I wanna stick around to find out..." Seren said before jumping up and walking-suspiciously quickly I might add-out of the courtyard and towards homeroom. This is when the three boys turned their heads and looked at Tusnade and she was indeed headed straight towards them with a slow paced, smug looking Gaara right behind her. Kiba and Naruto's faces seemed to go extremely pale as the angered women stopped right in front of them and leaned down so she was just in front of their faces.

"A little bird has told me that you two were involved in the spray painted wall in the east wing of the school." She hissed in their faces. "Care to explain?" They would have been better off tied to a horse and dragged around for twenty days than to be on the receiving end of Tusnade's wrath, but it seems lady luck was somewhere probably having a good laugh about this right now. Both Kiba and Naruto stuttered out inaudible words before giving up and trying to shrink back into themselves before being harshly pulled up off the ground and dragged towards her office, but not before turning around and yelling. "Gaara you've got two hours detention after school for the rest of the week!" Tusnade's thundering voice resonated throughout the now empty halls.

"Let's go..." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice with a blank expression on his face. Sasuke shrugged and got up off the ground.

"Hn." Was the only response from the raven which Gaara understood was a 'sure' and they proceeded to walk off to class.

"May the following people please report to the principal's office, Gaara, Max, Seren, and Sai, I repeat please report to the principal's office." The voice of Shizune boomed over the school intercom.

"NARUTO YOU ASS, YOU RAT ME OUT!" Seren yelled in a dangerously low voice jumping out of its chair and running down the hall with an equally pissed Max beside it, the rest following behind them. The twins burst into the office practically seething through their teeth as they turned to face Naruto and Kiba who were sitting on the couch on the wall opposite of Tusnade's desk. Both Naruto and Kiba sank back into the couch unsuccessfully trying to hide from the terrifying twins that were slowly walking towards them.

"Seren, Max, behave." the stern voice of Tusnade from behind her desk where she sat in her swivel chair. The two reluctantly obeyed and sat on the couch beside the two while Gaara and Sai just stood in front of the closed door. "You all have a two hour detention after school on every Tuesday for the next 5 weeks, due to vandalising the wall in the east wing." Tusnade said looking at each and every one of them. They each nodded slowly. "Dismissed..." She said just as the bell rang telling them it was time for lunch.

"FOOD~~!" Seren jumped up off the couch his bad mood disappearing and grabbed Gaara dragging him out the door. "GAARA YOU OWE ME A BURRITO~~!" You could hear Seren from all the way in the cafeteria the others following behind in a slightly better mood due to Seren's seemingly contagious enthusiasm. Naruto followed behind the others in a slightly slower pace with his head hung low feeling guilty for ratting out his friends, but what could he do? He couldn't afford to lose this scholarship! The guilt was starting to get Naruto into a depressed mood.

"You ok dobe?" The voice of Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his daze. Looking up bright blue gazed into obsidian black and for-seemingly-unknown reasons Naruto's mood instantly brightened at seeing the slight concern in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto gave him a bright smile while nodding his head.

"I'm fine teme!" Naruto said a little louder than necessary noticing that he had made it to the cafeteria, bought his lunch and was now heading towards their usual table. When had this happened? Sasuke just shook his head in slight amusement and continued to walk over to the table with Naruto right behind him. Gaara, Seren, Lee, Sai, and Hinata were all already sitting down at the usual table under the blossom tree.

"Seren you're suppose to eat it not play with it." Gaara stated to Seren who was sitting beside him while currently making its burrito dance. It was at this moment that Sasuke and Naruto had reached the table and had sat down beside each other, both were sitting closer to each other than usual causing a knowing smile to spread across Hinata's face. Sasuke shot Hinata a questioning look not noticing the distance, or lack of between Naruto and himself.

"So why were you guys called to Tusnade's office?" Hinata questioned while sending Seren a disapproving look that was still making its burrito dance.

"We were discovered for the whole spray paint thing." Sai stated taking Seren's burrito and eating it earning a surprised squeak from Seren and a glare from Gaara that he just shook off.

"Well we never would of, if Gaara hadn't ratted out Kiba and me!" Naruto stated defensively pointing an accusing finger at Gaara.

"Don't point dobe, it's rude..." Sasuke stated dully while picking at his food not even looking up. Naruto ignored the comment and went back to eating his food with slight aggression. A loud squeal came from the left side of the courtyard catching all of their attention.

"Why'd you do that you pervert?" The high pitch screech came from a blonde girl.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist that juicy plumpness~~!" This came from Lee who still had his hand placed on the girl's ass. A loud slap resonated throughout the now silent courtyard surprising many and the sound of laughter was heard and then the sound of Kiba's voice filled the air.

"Dude Lee, I didn't think you would actually do it!" Kiba laughed as he ran up to Lee who was nursing his swollen cheek. The two made it over to their friends in the centre and the usual chatter once again filled the air as the show was now over. "That makes five people, Lee, Sakura and Ino have all done their dare." Kiba said to no one in general. Seren took out a small notepad from its pocket and crossed off the three names.

"That leaves Hinata, Max, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and I~~!" Seren said rocking from side to side while sending Naruto a creepy smile as he said his name. "Do any of you plan on completing you dares anytime soon?" Seren then asked looking around at everyone.

"I'll do it tomorrow..." Kiba said sadly as he sat down.

"Ok I'll have Nancy here at tomorrow at lunch." Seren said writing it down in its small notepad before.

"I-I'll do it a-at the e-end o-of the d-day..." Hinata spoke almost in a whisper as Seren made a note in its notepad.

"Naruto and Sasuke meet Hinata and I at her locker after school~~!" Seren said taking the last of its burrito from Sai and eating it.

"I'll come too..." Gaara added seemingly disinterested.

"Ok~~! Bye bye~~!" Seren said giddily before disappearing.

"How does Seren do that?" Naruto and Kiba both shrieked as they gaped at the spot where Seren had once been.

"Cause we're cool like that." Max stated calmly, who had gone unnoticed from their silence before disappearing much the same as their twin. Before they knew it lunch was over and they were all headed off to their next class.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were all waiting at her locker, as usual Seren was late. "I swear Seren is too much like his father..." Naruto mumbled impatiently.

"L-like S-Seren is like K-Kakashi in being l-late you are like I-Iruka in not s-standing for i-it~" Hinata giggled into her hand trying to stifle her laughter, not moments later did they spot Seren making their way down the hall with Gaara right behind.

"Come on Papa is staying late today so it's the perfect time to ask." Seren said passing them not even bothering to stop. Following Seren they went to 's classroom where they all stood outside while Hinata slowly entered the room closing the door behind her. Seren and Naruto instantly put their ears against the door as Sasuke leant against the wall.

After Hinata had closed the classroom door, had lifted his head out of his book and looked over towards Hinata. "What is it Hinata?" He asked kindly.

"U-um I-I was w-wondering... w-what um..." Hinata stuttered out, stumbling over her own words.

"You can ask me anything Hinata." Mr. Hatake said reassuringly giving Hinata his full attention.

"Iwasjustwonderingwhat'ssex?" Hinata blurted out in such a speed that even she didn't understand her own words. "What's sex?" She finally blurted out and if you listened hard enough you could hear giggles from the other side of the classroom door.

Seren and Naruto couldn't contain their slight laughter when started to explain the 'birds and the bees' to Hinata, even Sasuke couldn't contain the slight chuckle at his cousins' predicament. Seren and Naruto pushed their ears against the door even harder trying to catch the words that were being exchanged something about a line and a circle and how you put the line in the circle... whatever. The next thing they knew they were falling face first onto the floor as the door opened revealing a very pale and nauseas looking Hinata. They scooted out of the way to give Hinata room that moved almost mechanically out of the room and down the hall with a worried Sasuke running after her. Getting up on its feet Seren looked over to .

"C'mon Papa you could've gone easier on her~" Seren whined skipping over to its father's side and tugging on his arm. "Oh, you are driving Naruto home yea?" Seren asked while looking over at Naruto who was waiting in the doorway.

"Yea he and Iruka are over for dinner tonight..." stated calmly while packing his things before he lead the two out of his room. "Where's Max?"

"Gaara left saying he needed to ask Max a question... I think they're getting closer..." Seren finished rather sadly.

"Well they are best friends..." Naruto said placing a reassuring hand on Seren's shoulder. Seren smiled back in reply with a nod of his head.

"Well then what are we waiting for, I want a burrito, Iruka's are the best~~! Max, oh Max where are you~~!" Seren yelled in a sing song voice racing ahead of the other two.

Over with Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke was currently trying to get Hinata to snap out of her daze, but the only response he got was her murmuring "Never again, never again, never again..." Hopefully his cousin would snap out of this zombie faze before someone noticed, but it seemed that she would be like that for another few good long hours.

Day 2

Sasuke walked into his homeroom on Tuesday morning with Hinata only to be met with the voice of Sai.

"Pay up Rainbow I told you he wouldn't do it today, if at all." Sai said smugly holding out his hand to Seren who grudgingly placed a 20 dollar bill as a scowl set itself on its face.

"I don't see you doing your dare!" Sasuke spat at Sai while giving him a challenging look which Sai countered with a smug smile before flinging himself at the unsuspecting Gaara and tackling the poor boy into a hug. Shouts were head from the two boys before Sai jumped off of Gaara and ran behind Seren using him as a human shield. Gaara stood in front of Seren trying to get around it while Sai moved Seren in front of himself successfully preventing Gaara from getting to him.

"Now or never..." Seren said more to itself before leaning up and capturing Gaara's lips in his own. Gaara froze in shock. Was this really happening? Then all too soon Seren pulled away and skipped off to a group of girls telling a joke causing the group of girls to giggle.

Gaara still stood frozen in his place, making sure his assumptions were correct Sai waved his hand in front of Gaara's face before shrugging when he got no response and swiftly walking off. Gaara swore he heard Max's smirk as it stood beside him and whispered, "Dare complete." conveniently followed by the ring of the bell.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Neji yelled running across the courtyard.

"NANCY PLEASE!" Seren yelled running after him.

"IT WAS ONE TIME WHEN I WAS TEN!" Neji retorted before getting tackled to the ground then straddled from behind by Seren.

"Come on you are such a tight ass! Just stand here for a minute or two!"

"Not until you tell me why! I don't want to be pelted with rabbit hearts again! Where did you even get those?"

"I have my resources...and besides you are on a strict need to know basis, why are you so whiny all the time anyway?"

"I am not whiny, NOW GET THE HELL OFF!" Neji screamed kicking and squirming; he stopped as he felt his back become lighter and looked up to see Gaara with a resisting Seren in his arms.

"Neji, Seren weighs practically nothing how could you not get them off?" Gaara asked slightly amused as a deep blush spread across Neji's cheeks, mumbling to himself the boy pick himself off the ground only for Kiba to walk up to him and slap him clean across the face.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Kiba roared. "YOU DIRTY CHEATING BASTARD! THAT'S IT; YOU NO LONGER GET TO TAP THIS!" Kiba announced slapping his own ass. "WE ARE OVER!" He yelled slapping Neji once again before storming out of the courtyard.

Seren and Gaara exchanged looks then looked over at Neji who was extremely pale in shock and confusion before Gaara and Seren burst into fits of giggles and chuckles, his cheek red from the abuse the poor boy got from the dog lover.

Shino was standing at his locker with Max, Sakura and Ino all staring at him with anticipation. In his right hand he had one of his rare beetles from his bug collection his left hovering just above it preparing to kill the insect at any moment.

"I can't do it!" Shino finally yelled out exasperated, he slumped against his locker in defeat.

"Hah chicken!" Ino and Sakura screeched pointing at Shino. Shino just hung his head dejectedly as Max disappeared probably off to tell the others and the other two were now laughing at him. Could it get any worse? Apparently it could as Kiba came up to him and high fived his right hand which he was holding subconsciously up high as if in a high five position, successfully smashing Shino's beetle.

"No!" Shino screamed uncharacteristically as he fell to his knees nursing his hand with the dead beetle in the other.

"Oops, sorry man..." Kiba said apologetically while whipping the beetle guts off his hand and onto his pants.

"To think if Kiba had come a little earlier and you had held out a little longer," Ino started.

"Then technically you would've completed your dare." Sakura finished both with smirks plastered on their faces. Kiba looked at Shino in confusion before realization dawned across Kiba's face.

"Aw tough luck man," Kiba said patting Shino's back before helping him up and dragging the bug lover away to try and cheer him up.

"Shino's wimped out?" Naruto exclaimed unsuccessfully containing his laughter as Max told Sasuke and himself. They had run into Max in the hall who was looking for Seren to tell them that they needed a chicken suit for Shino.

"Yeah and apparently his bug was killed accidently when Kiba high fived him anyway..." Max sighed casually seeming disinterested.

"Hn, well I saw Seren in the courtyard with Gaara and a very pale Neji." Sasuke stated seemingly disinterested as well.

"Thanks." Max muttered before disappearing.

Max, Seren, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Sai were all sitting in 's room for their two hour detention. All of them were sitting there bored out of their mind twiddling with their thumbs as recited the rules of detention before being called by his 'Dolphin' and saying he had something important to attend to.

"Say hello to Iruka for us Papa~~" Seren yelled after his father all too knowingly. "So Naruto I think it's time for our adventure, yeah?" Seren asked getting up and walking over to the back corner of the room where they stopped and turned around to see a fearful Naruto.

"O-ok sure..." Naruto stuttered out uneasily slowly getting up and following Seren over to the corner. Seren bent down and removed opened what was now known as a trap door. "Woah, what the hell dude?" Naruto yelled stepping back slightly in shock.

"Don't freak out we have these all over the school almost one in every room, hall, storage space, and some lockers, how did you think we get around so easily?" Seren stated like they should've known this already. "What did you guys think we were some magical beings or something?" Seren asked stunned as the group excluding Max nodded their head slowly. Seren looked over to Max who nodded their head as if to reassure their twin and that everything was okay.

Seren grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him down into the trap door closing it behind them. The tunnels were dark and Seren tossed Naruto a flash light leading him through the twisting tunnels.

"Dude Max, I have been dying to know," Kiba stated looking at Max excitement in his eyes. "what is your gender?" Kiba almost yelled anxiously.

"Yea Max I wanna know!" This came from Sai who was sitting in the desk behind Max.

"Wait so you've been hitting on Max for what? Three years and you don't even know their gender?" Gaara asked looking at Sai.

"Don't be a hypocrite." Sai shot back before they all turned Max who was still being nagged by Kiba.

"C'mon please, please, please, please!" Kiba said looking at Max with puppy dog eyes. Max scoffed.

"Fine, fine, I'm the opposite of Seren..." Max said a little agitated. They all stared at Max with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"You mean one of you is a boy and the other a girl?" Kiba asked sounding like he had just solved global warming.

"I just said that didn't I?" Max snapped back at Kiba a bit too harshly. Kiba shied away holding his hands out as if trying to say he was innocent.

"Are you ok Max?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine." Max huffed crossing their arms across their chest. Everything went silent and out of the corner of his eye he Gaara could've sworn he saw Max disappear then reappear when they went to the back of the room to read.

"Seren, where are we going?" Naruto asked Seren curiously slightly afraid of the answer. He looked around a little Seren was nowhere in sight. Getting a little freaked out, ok maybe really freaked out Naruto started to frantically yell Seren's name.

"Calm down~" the perky voice of Seren said from behind him causing Naruto to spin around almost having a heart attack when he saw Seren was indeed behind him. When did that happen? "Come on it's time for our adventure~~!" Seren giggled with a bloodcurdling grin on its face. "Let the fun begin~~"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter doesn't have much NaruSasu loveliness in it but the next chapter will I promise~~! Hope I didn't make any mistakes~~! Heres a little preview:<strong>

**Naruto, Sasuke and a mini-skirt~~!**

**Haha oh and do you think I should make a bonus part with Naruto and Seren's adventure in it in the next chapter or would you just rather Day three of round one? Please tell me and please review~~!Oh and sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter for a week because I'm going on vacation with the family but don't worry I will still work on it and I hope I'll have it up as soon as I get back~~!  
><strong>


	4. Let The Daring Commence: End of Round 1

**HOLLY FRIKKIN' SHAMOLY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN! Seriously, it's 5,006 words...that's almost half of the story's past chapters as a whole! Anyway, hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes, I'm lazy and I spent a long time working on this and I never like to go over and edit my stories...guilty as charged. So if I do can you tell me so I might be able to fix it...**

**Any who I do not own Naruto or any of its characters otherwise the show might have been a little like this~**

**Merrrrrhhhhhh~**

* * *

><p>"For god's sake Seren, where are we going?" Naruto yelled out stumbling through the tunnels after Seren.<p>

"You know how you were always saying how you wanted to know what was through the locked trapdoor on the floor of my room?" Seren sang out turning around to face Naruto while walking backwards. Naruto felt a chill run down his spine at the smile that crept up Seren's face.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto answered hesitantly not sure if he wanted to know where this was going.

"Well today you're finally going to find out what's down there..." Seren chuckled and pulled Naruto down the tunnel and into the darkness. Let's just say what Naruto saw that day could never be unseen, much to Seren's inner delight.

Day 3, Wednesday

"C-c'mon S-Sasuke..." the shy voice of Hinata came from outside of the closed door of the bathroom.

"I am NOT wearing this!" Sasuke practically hissed from inside the bathroom.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke you look twice as good in those than most girls do~~!" Seren exclaimed excitedly looking through the key hole in the bathroom door.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THESE OVER SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Sasuke yelled at who he now considered the devil.

Okay let me get you caught up, earlier that morning Seren had shown up at the Hyuga mansion with a huge grin and a plastic bag Hinata of course let her best friend inside and curiously followed Seren when it skipped, yes skipped past her through the corridor and up the stairs to Sasuke's room. How Seren knew which room was Sasuke's she didn't know and frankly she was scared of the answer. So as Hinata entered her cousin's room only to find Sasuke on the bed with Seren on top of him shoving a mysterious bag in his face she sputtered and blushed. By the time she had pulled Seren off her cousin she herself was curious as to what was in the bag so of course while Seren was informing Sasuke of his serious bed head she opened the bag and pulled out its contents. Her face turned a crimson colour as she held in her hands a deep blue mini skirt and a black, female might I add, tank top. Looking over to Seren and Sasuke who were now suspiciously quiet, Sasuke's eyes were wide and his jaw was draped as Seren held a triumphant smirk on his face.

"S-Seren, what i-is t-this?" she stuttered out her cheeks still a nice hue of red.

"It's Sasuke's dare of course~~! Sakura and Ino gave it to me telling me that this is what they had decided Sasuke would wear~~!" Seren cheered giddily practically bouncing up and down.

"Why don't I get to choose?" Sasuke yelled in anger snapping out of his shocked state and turning to Seren.

"Sakura and Ino came to me when you refused to go shopping with them to get your outfit, they asked if they could choose the outfit after running it by Max we told them it was fine~~!" Seren exclaimed planting both feet firmly on the ground and thrusting out its arm with a thumbs' up, a goofy grin plastered on their face.

"B-But you don't get to decide that!" Sasuke retorted trying to get out of wearing the ridiculously short miniskirt.

"A-actually Seren a-and M-Max make a-all the r-rules..." it was Hinata who informed Sasuke of this, this time as she stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Sasuke just huffed taking the items and storming into the bathroom, thus leading us to where we are now.

"C'mon Sasuke come out and let us really see or are you chicken~?" Seren said in a teasing yet challenging voice before making loud chicken noises trying to provoke the boy in hopes he would come out. A growl was heard from behind the door before it was swung open revealing a flustered and pissed off Sasuke who was wearing the deep blue miniskirt and black tank top both pieces of clothing hugging his body nicely showing off his feminine hips and slight curves, his muscles slightly outline. All in all Sasuke looked rather hot as a cross-dresser and Seren didn't hesitate in announcing this.

"Wow Sasuke you really are a uke~" Seren Chirped proudly, placing their hands on their hips in a dignifying stance. Sasuke hung his shoulders cursing himself under his breath before looking over to Hinata for some sort of help.

"Y-you could a-always b-back down..." Hinata said with a faint pitying smile on her face, she felt as if it were her fault that her cousin was in this situation.

"Are you kidding, he'll never hear the end of it if he does I mean even you completed your dare!" Seren stated matter-of-factly.

"Do I have to wear this all day?" Sasuke asked his voice practically a whine.

"Yup~~! Your allowed to wear a jumper but it can't be zipped up~~!" Seren was all too happy about Sasuke's misery. Sasuke hung his head and pulled on a navy blue jumper and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine..." he huffed "Let's just get this over with..." And with that Sasuke trudged out of his room with Seren and Hinata right behind him. Hinata was sure she heard Sasuke mumble something about not being a 'fucking wuss' and that he would win. Oh, her cousins over competitive personality was going to get him into some deep shit over the next few weeks and she could not see him swallowing his pride and admitting defeat anytime soon all though the skirt wasn't helping that so called prize of his. Oh, yes everything had just begun.

Sasuke tried to ignore the constant cat calls he got as he walked his sorry ass to school. Seren was right beside him overly amuses by his predicament and...was Hinata smirking? He took it back his dare was by far the worst, although Naruto hadn't spoken ever since he got back from his adventure with Seren. What was that about?

As they were walking Seren placed its arm around Sasuke's shoulder, now this was a difficult task seeing as Seren was a whole head shorter than Sasuke, but inevitably Seren was successful by pulling Sasuke down so his head was at the same height as its own.

"Don't worry Sasuke I have a body guard for you, you know how people around here get really grabby." To prove its point it removed its arm and placed it on the poor boys ass giving it a light squeeze. Flashing a mischievous grin at Hinata, Seren dashed off down the pavement and right through the school gates, people stepped aside in fear of their safety and made a small path for the small...person.

Now Naruto was walking down the hall minding his own business when out of nowhere a small body was flung into his own pushing him to the ground. "Dude, dude, dude, dude~~!" Seren chirped happily with a smug look on its face.

"W-what?" Naruto asked hesitantly, still not able to look directly at Seren.

"I need you to be someone's bodyguard~~" Seren said slyly getting up off of Naruto and helping him up once it was steady.

"Who did you put in danger this time?" Naruto asked more used to this request than he would like to be.

"Sasuke~~!" at the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto's head shot towards the masked speaker.

"Why?" he asked concerned for their recent friend.

"I need you to protect him with your muscles from all the perverts that prowl theses halls and hunt for the weak, raping them with their eyes!" Seren exclaimed making dramatic gestures as he acted out what he spoke of.

This, my friends was quite an amusing sight causing Naruto to laugh at his long time friend. "Wait why would perverts be after him?" Naruto asked after his laughed subsided.

"You'll see~~!" Seren practically sang as it grabbed a hold of Naruto's jumper and dragged him in the direction Seren had originally come from, Naruto stumbling and Seren skipping.

"Oi, Sasuke I gots'd you a body guard~~!" Seren sang out as he ran out to the front gates with Naruto in tow. Sasuke hadn't dared to enter the school yet, not that he would say this out loud, but he was embarrassed. Seren made a sharp turn around the corner yanking Naruto with it. Seren came to a brute stop sending Naruto to the ground right in front of Sasuke. "That's why~~!" Seren exclaimed pointing joyously at Sasuke.

Naruto lifted his head to look up and saw a flustered Sasuke towering over him, it was then he realised that he could see up the skirt Sasuke was wearing. He quickly scrambled back and brought himself up to his feet. Wait, a skirt? Naruto looked over to Sasuke, maybe he was daydreaming again, but no, there Sasuke was, standing in front of him, in a navy blue miniskirt, a tight shirt, a navy blue jumper with his arms crossed and his hip slightly jutted out to one side. Naruto couldn't help his staring nor his open jaw.

Sasuke started to glare at him as he noticed Naruto staring at him slowly becoming even more flustered, but secretly he kind of liked having Naruto look at only him, what was he thinking? Seren burst into laughter and shut Naruto's mouth for him. "Dude, you were gonna catch flies!" his laughter now small burst of giggles. "Come on Hinata, I want a burrito~~!" Seren yelled grabbing Hinata's hand in theirs and starting to skip off.

"B-but, its o-only s-seven in the m-morning." Hinata reasoned stumbling after Seren as it dragged her along.

Naruto was finally brought out of his haze as the two left, he blushed furiously and diverted his gaze from Sasuke's while scratching the back of his head nervously, and to say the silence between them was awkward would be an understatement. It was Sasuke's 'Hn' that broke the silence as he started to walk through the gates and into the school momentarily swallowing his pride to protect it later. "C'mon dobe you have to 'protect' me..." he trailed off putting air quotes around the word protect.

Sasuke could feel the eyes on him as he walked through the courtyard and down the halls to his locker, Naruto was following him closely behind glaring at people whose gazes lingered a little too long for comfort. Getting their stuff they headed off to class, luckily today was one of those days that they had practically every class together so Sasuke wouldn't be left alone to fend for himself, not that he couldn't but it probably wasn't a smart idea to kick people in a miniskirt, which kicking was Sasuke's favourite of infliction physical pain on others who bothered him.

Sasuke quickly entered 's classroom, luckily there was barley anyone in the room yet and those who were, were too busy wrapped up in their own conversation. He quickly took a seat at the desk in the farthest corner of the room and slumped in his chair, Naruto took the seat beside him.

In no time everyone was in the room chatting to their neighbours for had yet to arrive to his own class. Sasuke sighed in aggravation; he just wanted the day to end.

"Why hello there class~~" Seren said entering the room with a sickly sweet tone. "Max and I will be your teachers for today~~" Seren exclaimed throwing its hands in front of it as it sat on the right side of the desk and sent a devilish smile towards where Sasuke was sitting while Max entered the room with a satisfied expression as it sat on the desk opposite to Seren making a mirror image of the other.

"We have a special lesson in store~~" they said in unison gesturing towards the whole class as creepy laughter emitted from their throats. The room was silent everyone was trying to fade back into their seats, they remembered the last time Seren and Max took over the lesson while their father was in the teachers' lounge reading his precious book-ahem porn-.

It was Neji who raised his hand, not being affected by the creepy twins. "Yes Nancy~?" Seren answered turning its head to Neji.

"You can't take over the class even if is your father." Neji stated glaring at Seren. He was still that teacher's pet he had been throughout his previous school years. Seren let out a sigh, oh it was like he was asking for it, not one to disappoint Seren respected the others wishes.

"Why thank you Nancy for volunteering!" Seren cheered to himself swinging his feet back and forth while Max got off the desk and picked Neji out of his seat and placed him in front of the board. Seren hoped off the desk and pushed it out of the way of the board. "Hm..." Seren hummed as it scanned the crowds of teens. "Oh, Sasuke how lovely for you to volunteer as well, Naruto could you bring him up here it seems as though Max's hands are full~!" Seren said gesturing towards Max who was keeping a struggling Neji in his place in front of the board.

Naruto got out of his seat and picked up a scowling Sasuke and brought him to the front of the class and placed him beside Neji. The raven struggled but alas his efforts were in vain seeing as Naruto was a hell of a lot stronger than him.

"Okay class today we are going to learn about Cross dressers and Nancy's~~!" Seren announced as it wrote 'Nancy' above Neji's head and 'Cross dresser' above Sasuke's. Giggles and chuckles were heard throughout the room along with some sighs of relief.

Yes, the twin's lessons were mortifying, but that was only if they were focused on you, if you were the audience it was a hell of a lot of fun.

By now Neji and Sasuke stopped struggling seeing that it was useless and they both stood there in silence both glaring at the Seren who only smiled innocently in return. "Now class you all know Nancy and Sasuke..." Seren trailed off as the class nodded their heads some still giggling form the situation. Seren stepped over so it was standing between Sasuke and Neji. "Now look at Nancy, look at her long brown hair, her bony hips," Seren started trailing its hands to Neji's hair to show the class, it then lifted up the bottom of Neji's shirt showing the class the others rather feminine torso and hips. Neji furiously pulled his shirt down.

"I'm a boy!" He yelled at Seren his face flushed from humiliation and anger.

"Sure you are Nancy~" Seren replied turning its attention back to the class. "See class, Nancy here is obviously in denial, and is rather angry about it" it said as the class erupted into laughter. "Now when you meet a Nancy you will know this because they will claim to be a 'boy' after you catch them at a strictly all girls dance class," Seren said but was interrupted by Neji.

"It was one time!" but this outburst went ignored by Seren.

"They will be stuck up, fate obsessed, they will be a smartass~" Seren listed before looking over to Max who flipped Neji around so he had his back facing the class. "And they'll have a perfectly plump ass~" Seren finished smacking Neji on the ass, receiving a yelp of surprise in return. "Moving onto our other little friend here~" Seren chirped as it turned to Sasuke who had gone pale, waiting for the humiliation to come. "Now Sasuke, tell the class why you became a cross dresser~" Seren said, Sasuke's face quickly regained colour as did his anger.

"I did not become a cross dresser! If I remember correctly, which I do you dared me and was calling me a chicken because I didn't want to!" Sasuke seethed getting angrier and angrier by the second. Naruto saw this and quickly put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder trying to calm him down. As Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly snapped his head to look over at Naruto who had a sympathetic look on his face. Sasuke instantly calmed, why he didn't know. Pfft, yeah right.

"Is it because you're a homosexual and you wanted more attention for the dudes?" Seren asked ignoring the others previous statement.

"Is it because you're homosexual?" Sasuke said trying to mimic Seren's voice. He just wanted this to be over.

"I'm not homosexual, I'm bromosexual~!" Seren exclaimed placing its hands on its hips with their head held high.

"What the hell is that?" This time it was Naruto who spoke.

"I have no idea~!" Seren stated proudly with a gigantic smile on its face. Quickly Seren tried to get back on topic. It quickly flipped Sasuke around and bent him over. "Or is it because your ass looks really good in skirts?" he asked patting Sasuke's ass. Sasuke tried to stand back up but Seren held him down. "C'mon Naruto you agree right?" at these words Sasuke stiffened, there were now two hands on his ass one a great deal larger than the other.

Naruto didn't know what to do as Seren grabbed his hand and placed it on Sasuke's ass. Knowing that Sasuke couldn't see him gave him some comfort as he nodded his head to agree with Seren. Laughter filled the room. It was then that the classroom door opened to reveal a confused . Naruto quickly removed his hand and stood there looking as innocent as possible.

"Seren, Max, what are you doing...?" asked slowly as he eyed his children.

"Shit, Max our covers blown, every man for themselves!" Seren screamed before disappearing under the desk along with Max. Sasuke still stood there bent over.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled on a warning of 'if you don't let me up now you will die a painful death'. Naruto quickly helped Sasuke stand back up and turned him around to face an exasperated .

"I swear they are too much for me..." they heard him mumble as he moved his desk back into its rightful place as the bell rang. "Well, I guess you're excused." He said with a bored tone waving his hand in the air. People shrugged and everyone started filing out of the classroom except for Sasuke who was still immensely embarrassed.

"Don't take it too personally Sasuke, they do it to everybody, it's the only way they know how to deal with people." Kakashi said shrugging as he sat down and got out his book. It was now lunch time so he didn't have any classes for a while. "Naruto here has fallen victim to them on multiple occasions." He stated gesturing his booking towards Naruto. Sasuke turned his head to look over to Naruto for confirmation. Naruto nodded his head before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's true." Naruto shrugged as he said this. "Don't worry Sasuke no one takes them seriously they know most of it was a joke."

"What do you mean most of it?" Sasuke questioned looking over to Naruto who blushed before turning around and leaving the room.

"C'mon teme, let's go eat..." Naruto said laughing nervously as he disappeared from the doorway. Sasuke gave a questioning look as the other sniggered behind his book.

"Seren's full name is Serenity, use the information as you will~" chuckled as he shooed Sasuke form the classroom.

Sasuke made his way down the hall, towards the lunchroom trying to find his 'Bodyguard' when he felt a strong hand grab his arm and spin him around pushing him into a wall so Sasuke's chest was pressed against the cement "You look great in that skirt..." the low voice stated a rough hand grouping his ass. Sasuke tried to retaliate but he was trapped under the others weight. "I wonder how great you'd look with it off~" the voice whispered in his ear as he struggled, but the other wouldn't budge. He felt the others free hand trail from his side to his hip and slowly inch around to his front. By now Sasuke had squeezed his eyes shut and was still struggling, but only barely.

Sasuke suddenly felt the weight leave him and heard the sound of a fist colliding with something hard. He was suddenly spun around into a hard chest. "You ok teme?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke with concern. Sasuke looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice; their faces were so close that they could feel the other breath glide across their faces. Sasuke slowly nodded his head to confirm that he was ok, not breaking eye contact with those gleaming azure irises.

"GAARA YOU ASSFACE GIVE ME THE FUCKING BURRITO OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" The sound of an enraged Seren rang through the halls breaking the moment between the two. They both felt blushes rise to their cheeks and both averted their eyes from each other as they started walking down the hall making sure to put space between the two of them.

They reached their usual table after getting their food Naruto sat beside Seren and Gaara and Sasuke sat beside Hinata, Max and Sai on the opposite side.

"Hey Naruto that was your birthday present~" Seren whispered to Naruto referring to earlier when he had let him touch Sasuke's ass.

"Seren my birthday was a month ago..." Naruto stated matter-of-factly staring at Seren dully.

"No it wasn't." Seren stated dead serious.

"Yes, it was." Naruto said just as serious.

"Rainbows,"

"What?"

"Unicorns,"

"What?"

"Lollipops,"

"What?

"What?"

"What?"

"What were we talking about?" Seren asked his expression blank.

"I...don't know..."Naruto stated confused.

"Good~" Seren said before getting up and skipping off with Max following it. Naruto staring after it confused, he looked over to the others who just shrugged.

" told me something interesting today at the end of class after Naruto had left..." Sasuke started trailing off looking at the table as if he were concentrating on something.

"What was it?" Kiba asked as he ran over to the table and sat beside Naruto where Seren had once been, he had overheard what Sasuke had said while he was walking over. Sasuke looked up and looked at everyone who was staring at him in anticipation.

"He said Seren's full name is Serenity." He said looking at them once again. "It sounds so familiar..."

"I knew it!" Kiba yelled jumping out of his seat scaring the others for a moment at his outburst. "Seren's the girl and Max is the boy, I mean I hugged Seren yesterday researching and Seren had such a small waist and had hips! I mean no dude's ass can be that cute!" Kiba said falling back into his seat receiving a glare from Gaara.

"So you seriously think Rainbows the girl?" Sai asked looking at Kiba.

"Well have you ever met a dude named Serenity?" Kiba retorted.

"Wait...that name sounds really familiar..." Sai said looking at Kiba. None of them had noticed that Ino and Sakura had approached and were standing at the end of the table listening.

"That's because Serenity was the name of one of the two freaks that lived here when they were little." Ino answered the unasked question before taking a bite of the apple she held in her right hand, her left placed on her hip. "And I knew you would look good in that Sasuke!" She added giddily and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I remember them; they were at the orphanage with us when we were six years old!" Kiba said in realization. "They were always getting bullied by all of the older kids."

"And me..." Sai said with his head hanging low. Everyone stared at him for a moment, Sai was many things but he wasn't a bully. "One of the guys that was older than me I looked up to and I didn't want him to be disappointed, you know? I never hurt them physically; I just said some things..." He said ashamed, looking down at his hands. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

"I-it's okay w-we all know w-what it's like, you m-made an m-mistake w-we all do..." Hinata said softly. Sai looked up and smiled at his friends happy that they weren't made at him.

"It's okay dude, when I was small I was mean to them too." Kiba said with a sad smile.

"Could they actually be them?" Sasuke asked slightly confused at how he knew the name, after all he hadn't met any of his friends before he had moved here.

"No they weren't sent away to a psycho institute or something when they were seven and no one's seen them since then." Sakura stated with a bored expression.

"Why were they sent away?" Sasuke asked still trying to figure how he knew the name.

"There was a rumour that they were mentally unstable and one of them had killed one of the kids that were bullying them, they had these really crazy eyes. It was all over the news I remember because my parents used to always talk about it." Ino said this time.

"Some bullied them because of what they looked like I think..." Sai said softly looking over at his friends who were sitting across from them.

"I remember when I was still living in Suna there was once a story about psychopathic kids in Konoha in the newspaper..." Gaara said remembering when he had found the paper on the streets when he was nine years old; it was in the news for weeks.

"So let me get this straight so the twins aren't those twins?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well it can't be because it's said they are still in that crazy institute."Ino said and Sakura nodded before they walked off.

"I wonder what really happened to them..." Hinata said trailing off thinking about what could've happened to them. Were they the same people? The answer she still couldn't be sure of.

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled running down the halls and stopping in front of Sasuke's locker. Sasuke moved his head from the inside of his locker and glanced at Naruto smirking as the blonde bounced towards him the awkwardness from earlier that day had completely left them.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked his head disappearing back into his locker while he looked for his maths calculator.

"Looking for this?" Naruto asked holding Sasuke's calculator in his hands as he leaned against the other locker beside Sasuke's.

"Hn thanks dobe." Sasuke said the last part in almost a whisper but Naruto still heard him.

"No problem teme!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke closed his locker and started walking down the hall. Naruto hurried after him, it wasn't until he was beside the raven that he opened his mouth to speak again.

"So anyway some of us are going to the amusement park this weekend on the outskirts of Konoha, do you wanna come?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke answered as he quickened his pace. The day was finally over and he really wanted to get out of these clothes, he felt utterly ridiculous and his pride had suffered enough for one day.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started to walk away a little faster, happy that Sasuke had said yes to coming to the amusement park on Saturday. Naruto hesitated for a second before he called out to Sasuke he really wanted to ask him something about earlier today. Quickly he ran after Sasuke.

"Teme, wait!" He shouted catching up to the other. Sasuke stopped and turned around about to speak and ask what the dobe wanted but was stopped when the blonde was set flying into him, pushing them both to the ground with Naruto on top of him. They had once again found themselves in the same situation as earlier that day, both staring into the others eyes their lips only mere centimetres apart. There laid still for a few moments just staring at each other, their lips getting closer at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Dobe, I can't breathe..." Sasuke gasped breathlessly. Naruto quickly got off of him muttering a 'sorry'and helped the other up, both flushed in embarrassment. Saying goodbye they parted ways, the only things on their mind was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada~~! Hope you liked it I'm thinking about making the adventure a bonus chapter still if enough people want it please tell me if you do, but I thought you would all like if I kick off the new year with another chapter! I bet you fangirls are hating on me cause I got your hope up then smashed it, threw it on the ground and danced on top of it~~ Heh I have a dark side!<strong>

**I just started school up again...*sigh* But I'm going to work on my story as much as I can during the week and hopefully it will be done by the weekend but I make no promises~~! **

**See you next chapter~~! Please review and tell me your thoughts~~! I'M BATMAN!**


	5. Identity Revealed?

**Why hello there my furry friends~~! I have a special treat for you today! That's right you got it, yet another chapter from little old me~~ I don't have anything else to say so enjoy~~!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters if I did Sasuke would only be wearing his butt bow and Gaara would only be wearing his gourd~**

**Naruto: I'd watch that~**

**Yeah, we all would~**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Sasuke walked down the streets in the brisk evening air, his face flushed. After school he couldn't get Naruto out of his head so he decided to take the longest way home to let himself think things over. He knew that he already consider the dobe a close friend, but could he see him as something more. Sure his heart skipped a beat and his stomach did summersaults when he saw him, but that couldn't mean anything right? Wrong, oh god he was quickly falling for the dobe and he wanted it to stop. I mean the dobe was straight and even if he wasn't he would never like Sasuke in that way, the events of earlier this week meant nothing, right?

It felt so right when Naruto's body was pressed firmly against his own, his body trapping him against the floor, his strong muscular arms would feel so good wrapped around him and his iron grip would feel so good on...ok he was getting off track. The point is even if he did, maybe like him; Naruto wouldn't like him back no matter how much he wanted to convince himself that wasn't the case.

Sasuke looked up to find he was already at his front door; he dug his hands into his pockets looking for the key but before he could go to unlock the door the door was already open revealing a grinning Hinata and...was that Seren coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused first looking over to Seren then over to Hinata.

"Sleep over~~!" Seren said half glomping Hinata so that she was still standing upright. "See I decided that Wednesday wasn't enough for me and I have decided to torment you for as long as this chic let's me~~!" It said gesturing over to Hinata before letting go of the girl and running out of the room and towards the kitchen probably to chat with who was surprisingly fond of the teen.

"W-We're going to t-the a-amusement p-park tomorrow w-with you and the o-others and S-Seren needs a-a r-ride there s-so I asked S-Seren to s-stay the n-night, t-that's w-what we u-usually do on F-Fridays a-anyway." Hinata spoke softly to Sasuke clearing things up for him. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding following after Hinata. "S-so S-Sasuke what t-took you s-so l-long to g-get home?" Hinata asked curious as to why her cousin was out late.

"I just had to think about some things..." Sasuke said trailing off, his face tinting a slight hue of pink as he remembered his thought from earlier. Hinata giggled slightly at her cousins light blush.

"D-did it h-have anything to d-do with N-Naruto?" She asked with a knowing smile, she had seen the way her cousin had been looking at their blonde haired friend for the past two days.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up as his cousin spoke, was it really that obvious? His cheeks turned to a darker hue as Hinata's smile widened at how easily she could read her cousin. It was at that moment that Seren came bounding into the room only to be met by the sight of a blushing Sasuke and a smug looking Hinata. Wait; shouldn't it be the other way around? Seren shrugged and walked over to stand beside Hinata. "Sooooo are we talking about Sasuke's little crush on our not so little blonde friend?" Seren asked looking at Hinata who only nodded. A shit-eating grin spread itself across its face before it looked at the two. "C'mon I convinced your mum to make us burritos for dinner~~! Hazzah! Onward my loyal servants to the kitchen where we shall feast like kings upon the food of the gods itself~~!" Seren practically yelled triumphantly taking the pose of a superhero and the voice of a narrator that are used in movie trailers for dramatic effect. They both shook their heads in slight amusement following their psychotic friend to the kitchen.

Saturday

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of booming voices coming from the front hall. Growling out curses Sasuke proceeded to push himself out of bed and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and loose red shirt from his dresser, still half asleep. Yes, Sasuke was not a morning person.

Rubbing his eyes the raven made his way down the corridor and large staircase ready to tell the person who was making that much noise to either shut the fuck up or fuck off. The raven froze as an all too familiar voice cut through the air and into his eardrums.

"Nice hair teme." Naruto chuckled amused by the raven's tousled locks which were normally brushed and styled to perfection. Sasuke scowled at the blonde, hoping he would just disappear at that moment.

"Shut the fuck up dobe!" Sasuke snarled, now glaring at them blonde.

"You know teme; it's really hard to take you seriously when you're blushing like that." Naruto stated followed by another chuckle as he observed the raven's pink cheeks turn to an even darker shade.

"Oi, bed-head go get ready we leave for the amusement park at eleven, you got fifteen minutes." Seren stated walking into the front hall with an amused smirk displayed across its lips having seen the two's exchange. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath that sounded strangely like 'Dobe.' And 'Devil spawn.' This was directed towards the other two standing in the hall.

Once Sasuke had finished getting ready they all piled into Hinata's car and headed towards the amusement park.

"This is going to be AWESOME~~!" Seren screamed running through the gates of the amusement park with an abnormally happy Gaara behind it. You see, once they had arrived it wasn't long until Max, Sai, and Gaara arrived and they lined up to get their tickets. This was the biggest park in Konoha with at least a dozen roller coasters along with many other rides spread out throughout the park. They had barely managed to keep Naruto and Seren under control and calm while waiting in line, it was both their first time to any amusement park and to say they were excited was an extreme understatement.

"Seren slow down! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled trying to catch up to Seren; the two were determined to ride as many roller coasters as they could before the day was done.

"You're going to hurt yourselves if you don't slow down!" Sai yelled out to them. When did he become the responsible one? The others shook their heads knowing that there was no stopping the two, especially when they were both set on the same thing. So they just tried to keep up with them as best they could. They weren't surprised when they found the two practically jumping up and down with excitement while waiting in the line for one of the biggest and fastest ride in the park. Apparently they did their homework and found out which rides they wanted to go on first before they had even arrived at the park. Sasuke gulped as he looked up at the ride he was being forced to go on. It was going to be a long day.

It was now three o'clock, they had been dragged on to every ride possible before the group hand literally pick up and carry Naruto and Seren over to the section of the park where the food court was located. They had all ordered their food and were sitting down; the only ones who had not gotten their food yet were Sai and Max. Both agreed that they would rather go get some nicer sushi from one of the farther stand.

Max was walking in an unusually hurried manner, Sai was about to open his mouth to speak when he heard the rumbling of the others stomach answering his unvoiced question. Sai chuckled lowly and found the other over to the sushi stand where they proceeded to order their food. Once they got their food they started to head back to where their friends were sitting. Max was quite a few paces away from Sai causing him slight aggravation.

"Hey, Max wait up!" Sai yelled picking up his pace trying to catch up with the silent twin. Just as he was an arm's length away from it he failed to see the step in front of him that max had just descended causing him to trip and fall face forward. As he was falling Sai stretched his hand out to try and grab something to stop his fall, unconsciously he reached forward and grabbed onto Max's hood that covered its face. Sai stumbled forward into Max; slowly he looked up only to be met by stunning white hair and red and orange piercing irises.

"M-M-Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duh duhhhhhhh, duh duh duh duhhhhhhh, duh duh duh duhhhhh *gets lower as it goes on* <strong>

**Tada~~! I've decided it is time for some saucy action sooooooooooooooo, CUE THE DRAMA~~! Hahahahahhahahahahhaha~~! Hope you liked it and yeah, I know it's short but this was kind of like a filler chapter leading into the next main event which is gonna take a while to write, so you will be in for a treat when chapter...what is it, 6? Yeah let's just go with that, comes out~~! **

**Until next time, remember don't do drugs kids (Well NaruSasu is an exception) and stay furry~~! **

**Oh, Oh, Oh~~! Pssssstt. Come here. Closer. Closer. GODDAMMIT I SAID CLOSER! Okay good squirrel~ Ima let you in on a little secret... OKAY I HAVE A NEW NARUSASU FIC~~! Be excited, be very excited~~! Ok so this weekend I will be releasing the prologue to my newest drama filled yaoi adventure of NaruSasuness in Sasuke's P.O.V! It is called "The Executioner" Please check it out I promise it will be worth while~~! CYANARUH C.T. OUT~~!**


	6. Shit happens, wait what?

**Hello there my friends~~! I know it took a while (aka forever!) to upload this chapter and believe it or not I actually made my deadline of two weeks from when we last spoke. Typed? Well, anyway I'm surprised that I actually made it because in the past two weeks I've had my sports after school and 23 hours of play practice (I'm was basically the backstage manager) plus the nine hours of the actual play. No it was not nine hours long it was three but it was for three nights. I also had parent/teacher conferences, AND I my other stories and artwork to work on! I am a machine! Woah, well you probably are like "C.T. SHUT UP WE DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU AS LONG AS WE GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!" so not to keep you waiting here is the long awaited Chapter 6~~! Oh before I forget the italics mean flashback time of awesomeness!**

**Warning: shounen-ai(probably spelled that wrong)/yaoi, suggestiveness, pervertedness... the usual. **

**Oh and you guy's know that I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, if I did Sasuke would already be back home, under house arrest, and securely fastened to Naruto's bed...naked...O_o**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

"SAI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Yelled Seren who stormed across the court yard of the school, furious you could practically see steam coming out of its ears, face flushed with anger; everyone instantly moving out of its path not wanting to get caught in the explosion. "YOU CAN HIDE, BUT WHEN I FIND YOU, AND I WILL FIND YOU! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" It continued to yell as it stormed through the hall right past Sasuke and Naruto, who stood there in confusion.

"What's that all about?" Naruto asked as he looked back over to a just as confused Sasuke.

"How should I know?" Sasuke stated shrugging as he got his books, although he didn't show it in his expression he was slightly curious as what had got Seren so riled up. Seren rarely ever got this riled up, hell he rarely ever got upset! Naruto not being as good as hiding his emotions as Sasuke grabbed the others wrist and dragged him in the direction Seren had just run off in.

"Then let's go find out!" The blonde cheered. Laughing as he took a glance back at Sasuke and was met by the cute sight of a light blush adorning Sasuke's cheeks as he stumbled after him. They found Seren slowly cornering Sai while growling lowly and Sai, well he looked like he was about to shit his pants. They both froze in their place as they watched the scene play out before them.

"God dammit Sai!" Seren hissed as he slowly stepped forwards, it looked like a predator stalking its prey. The animalistic look in his eyes didn't help in lightening the dark aura surrounding him.

"N-now Sere-" But Sai didn't even get to finish stuttering out his sentence before he was interrupted by a low growl.

"What the fuck did you do to her Sai?" Seren yelled causing Sai to flinch.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled in defence hoping Seren wouldn't come any closer to him. "I didn't, I swear!"

"_M-M-Max?" Sai asked gazing into the stunning orange and red irises. The snow white hair flowed from the top of Max's head down to their hips. What were the odds, it was obvious now. Why hadn't he seen it before? Max was the girl. Her hair was parted on the left side her fringe swooping to the right over her forehead and framing her face. Her skin was pale causing her unusual eyes to stand out more. As Sai took all of this in he hadn't realised that he was indeed staring at the other. _

"_Stop staring at me!" She yelled at him her voice shaking with panic. As Sai looked at her again he noticed that her body was shaking. Her hands, arms, her whole body trembled. What was wrong?_

"_Max what's the matter?" He asked trying to get closer to her not being able to rip his gaze from her stunning eyes. _

"_Stop looking at me! Get away!" She yelled at him. "Stop looking at me like that!" She yelled she was frozen in place. Once she found she was able to move her limbs once again she quickly pulled the hood back into its original spot covering the top half of her face and hiding her hair. Quickly she took off running. Sai could see the wet tears that were visible on the pale skin of the other's chin. _

"_Wait..." Sai mumbled reaching out to her but he had known Max a long time and he knew it was no use. _

It all came rushing back into Sai's mind, the event that had happened only days ago. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me Sai!" Seren screamed launching at Sai. Luckily for Sai Gaara had been passing by –looking for Seren, although he would glare at you for suggesting it- when he had heard the screaming match. Quickly he held the furious Seren back as they tried to get out of his hold to attack the other.

"Seren," Gaara said in a hushed calming tone that he had learned from Max was the only way to calm the other down. "Calm down. Let him explain himself. Don't act irrationally." He said holding Seren tightly against him. Slowly Seren stopped struggling and slumped against the other's body as it let soft sobs escape their lips.

"Seren." Sai said placing his hand on the others shoulder trying to comfort him. "Her hood fell off, that was it, and she ran away before I had the chance to barely speak. I didn't do anything to upset her." Sai said softly to his best friend. Seren's head shot up from where it was rested against Gaara's shoulder.

"Oh god, Oh no no no no no no no!" Seren said frantically getting louder and louder with each word. "Oh god, please no, not again!" Seren screamed pushing away from Gaara and running down the hall out of sight.

"What was that?" Sai asked trying to follow after the twin, but was stopped by Gaara's arm and a stern gaze.

"Let them be. It's none of our business, we'll know when they're ready." He said as Sai nodded. The small crowd that had slowly gathered around the scene disappeared and everyone headed off to their classes.

"C'mon dobe let's go." Sasuke said walking off in the direction of their next class. "I have a feeling that wasn't really meant for us to see." Sasuke stated looking back at Naruto who nodded his head and followed after the raven.

It was unusually quiet at lunch later that day. Seren and Max had not yet returned to school and the group had a feeling that they wouldn't show up for the rest of the day. Gaara had conveniently disappeared as well leaving a strange silence among the group.

"Did you guys see what happened in the hall?" Kiba asked looking around at the others as he chewed his food. The group nodded and Kiba continued. "Did you notice how Seren asked 'What did you do to _her_?'" He asked not waiting for a reply. "If they were talking about Max then wouldn't that make Max the girl twin and Seren the male one?" This questioned gained yet another silence, although this was a thoughtful silence. They all thought about the unusual intelligent statement that had come from their brunet friend.

"But...just no..." The soft voice of Shino stated. Everyone looked over towards him in mild surprise. Did he really just speak? Was the question that everyone was asking themselves, but dared not voice it. "I thought Seren was the girl, I can't be wrong!" Shino yelled jumping up from his seat at the table. To say everyone was shocked at this outburst would be an understatement. Everyone stared up at the boy in surprise.

"Shino..." Kiba said softly trying not to scare the boy due to his unpredictable behaviour. "We all thought that Seren was the girl, no need to overreact." Since everyone was busy focusing their attention on Shino none noticed the uncharacteristically rational side Kiba was showing at the moment in attempt to calm the bug frenzied boy.

"But I'm always right! Even the bugs agreed with me!" Shino exclaimed flailing his arms. "I mean he's got the hips and all that girl shit!" He yelled continuing his rant on how girly Seren really was. Kiba saw that his friend was going into over drive and quickly pulled Shino away from the group, although they were a fair bit away from each other they could faintly hear the two boys yelling with Kiba trying to calm Shino as he continued ranting. When the yells suddenly stopped the group paid no mind to it merely thinking that Kiba had finally calmed the bug boy. And in a sense that was fact, just the method in which Kiba used was not one that most would think of. Oh my dear friends, if they had looked close enough they would see their dear friends on the ground, without a care in the world sucking each other's faces.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Shino lost it." Said Sai as he stared at the place the boy had once been sitting.

"Yeah, and over something so stupid." Sasuke mused as he leaned slightly to the right, which happened to be where Naruto was sitting causing their shoulders to brush and Sasuke to lightly lean against the other.

"So now that the mystery of the genders is solved, I feel like we're missing something." Naruto spoke up as he looked at the others that sat around him, not even fazed by the raven leaning against him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were missing something." Sasuke started earning a rather loud 'Hey' from Naruto, ignoring it Sasuke continued. "But, the dobe's right I feel like something's missing too." He finished earning a smug smile from the blonde beside him.

"Oh, I-I know!" Hinata exclaimed quietly with her index finger pointed upwards in a gesture as if it proved it. "The d-dares." She said as everyone looked towards her. A light blush made itself known across her cheeks from the attention she was receiving. A look of realization crossed everyone's faces. Of course! The dares! How could they forget?

"If only Seren were here then we could get that book of his with all the information..." Sasuke said as looked off into the distance or some shit like that as he thought. Just then Naruto shot up out of his seat causing Sasuke to lose his balance and fall from his seat.

"He keeps it in his locker!" Naruto exclaimed making use of the groups newly discovered information.

"Yeah but we don't know his combination." Sasuke stated coolly getting up from the ground and dusting himself off, but not before hitting Naruto upside the head.

"Ow teme! I wasn't finished! You know how I had to go with Seren on an adventure?" He asked as he shivered from the mere mentioning of it. "Well, they have this tunnel system going through the whole school! It leads everywhere! And I mean ever where in the school," Naruto's face formed into a perverted smile. At this he was hit again , but only this time not by Sasuke but by Hinata.

"Y-your p-point?" She asked not wanting to think of her best friend as a creepy pervert.

"Well, I know where one of the entrances is and the tunnels also lead to their lockers, well, everyone's lockers. But! That's not the point. By using the tunnel system we can get into his locker!" Naruto said getting louder and louder as he went on practically shouting at the end. Everyone looked at Naruto blankly. Had he really just said something that smart? Before anyone could ask the energetic blonde had already run off in the direction of the locker rooms outside the gym. Quickly they followed behind him walking quickly as they tried to catch up to their friend who they soon found waiting for them in front of the boys locker room. "Sorry Hinata, but I don't think you can come with us." Naruto said looking at her apologetically. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll wait out here with her, just hurry and get the book." Sai said standing next the slightly blushing girl.

"Ok, so it's just me and you teme." Naruto said looking over to his raven haired friend. "We'll be only a couple minutes, don't worry we'll retrieve the book." Naruto called back to the others before opening the door and walking through."

"Dobe, you make it sound like we're ninja and going on a special mission." Sasuke remarked as he followed Naruto through the door and into the locker room.

"Tch, teme. If we were ninja I would so be the best ninja ever and you'd probably go rouge for power or revenge or something like that. Then I'd be like, kicking your ass to drag you back to the village that's full of other ninja that we come from, but take forever to do it and touch a lot of people's lives in the process!" Naruto said pretending to fight someone with 'ninja' moves for emphasis.

"Like that would ever happen. You have such an active imagination dobe." Sasuke said as he smacked Naruto on the head yet again.

"Ow! God teme you're killing my brain cells when you do that!" Naruto yelled at the raven.

"What brain cells dobe?" Sasuke asked as he pretended to look genuinely confused. Naruto pushed in front of him mumbling something about stupid temes and how they should go to hell. Sasuke chuckled happy that he could get such a strong response out of the other with only a few words. Deciding to change the subject back to their original task Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "So where is this 'secret passage'?" Sasuke said using his fingers to put the air quotes. Naruto being as bipolar that he is suddenly perked up and bounced up and down excitedly over to one of the lockers at the end of the room. Sasuke followed wordlessly with a neutral expression on his face.

"In here." Naruto said as he opened the locker, which insides looked completely normal until Naruto reached his hand inside and pushed on the back wall of the locker which swung open revealing a not too large and not too small tunnel, just big enough to fit one two people side by side.

"Impressive." Was all Sasuke said as he approached the locker and stood next to Naruto.

"After you teme." Naruto said while gesturing for the other to go ahead, it was only after he entered the tunnel did he hear Naruto say. "After all, ladies first." Sasuke could feel the smirk on the others face as he moved over to let his blonde friend in the tunnel as well, closing the door behind him. The two were surrounded in complete darkness as the 'door' closed.

"You really didn't think this through did you?" Sasuke asked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark so he could vaguely see the outline of the person in front of him.

"Honestly, I didn't even think we would get this far."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I would've thought that Seren would have locked or sealed the entrance..." Naruto trailed off rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I can't see a thing." Sasuke stated folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry I know where to go! I think..." Naruto said cheerfully, mumbling the last sentence before grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him deeper into the dark passage. Naruto an Sasuke plus a dark tunnel. Oh, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Hopefully Chapter 7 will be posted way way way faster than this one~! Well I don't have anything to say except I have a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I'm planning as I hope to get the first chapter out by the end of March. It's called 'The World Ends With Us' its the real shiz... <strong>

**Anywho C.T. OUT~~!**


	7. Tunnel of love

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time but I was so busy! And now it's summer so I can focuse on My fanfics and I PROMISE I'll update a lot and I meant A LOT quicker than I have been! So for now please enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time since they had entered the dark tunnel. "Dobe, are we lost?" He asked already knowing that the answer was yes.<p>

"No teme we are not lost!" Naruto yelled in his defence as he searched the walls frantically with his hands trying to find his way through the tunnelling system. They had been in here for about a half hour and everything was still the same pitch black darkness that they had met when they first entered.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked raising a delicate eyebrow at the blonde. "Then where are we?"

"Exactly where I want us to be." Naruto said as he dragged the other forwards. "Ah hah! See teme I told you I knew where we were going!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt the coolness of metal against his palm. Pushing the metal light leaked into the area. The tunnel filled with a bright light and Sasuke decided to peak his head out to see where the dobe had lead him.

"Tch, dobe this is the infirmary." Sasuke stated as he stepped out of the 'doorway' and into the back of the school infirmary.

"Wow these things really do lead everywhere then huh?" Naruto said following out after Sasuke looking back at the entrance to see that the passage they had come from was hidden in the closet that supposedly held all the medical supplies. "Peculiar..." Naruto stated rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"Wow I'm impressed; I didn't know such words were in your vocabulary." Sasuke said with a smirk from beside Naruto. Naruto ignored the comment as he spotted a torch lying on the desk and went over to pick it up. "C'mon teme back into the closet." Naruto said walking back into the closet into the tunnel.

"But we just came out of the closet." Sasuke said, now some would classify the manner in which he said this to be a whine, but Sasuke did not whine and would strangle anyone who even suggested he did so.

"Quit your whining and come on, we can actually see this time." Well, almost anyone. Naruto in this case was an exception. Letting out a sigh Sasuke followed the dobe back into the closet shutting the door behind him. With a small click Naruto turned on the torch and illuminated the tunnel.

"Wow, I think I liked it better dark...this is really creepy." Naruto whispered as he stared at the tunnel. You see the difference between this tunnel and any other ordinary one was quite simple really. You see along the walls of the tunnel was a strange sort of liquid pointing in different directions which they thought lead to different entrances and exits. This particular liquid was a crimson red and dripped down the wall from the original line.

"Is that-?" Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto's nervous chuckle.

"No it can't be-" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Yeah, where would they even get enough blood for this?" Sasuke asked getting a little freaked out.

"Uh, come on teme! Let's get going before we freak ourselves out!" Naruto declared before walking, rather quickly I might add, through the tunnel leaving Sasuke behind.

"Wait up dobe!" Sasuke yelled running after the blonde before he was left in the dark.

"Ok teme you choose, right or left?" Naruto asked. While travelling through the tunnels they came to a fork in the road. Once they had picked up the fork and tossed it to the side out of the way they continued onwards until the path split into two separate ways.

"Why are you asking me dobe? You're the one who said you knew where we were going!"

"Well, I might have lost track! We've been down here for like an hour!" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms in the little space he had around him.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Sasuke growled angrily as he was hit in the side by one of Naruto's flailing limbs. Grabbing Naruto's wrists in his hands he ceased their movements and placed them back at the blonde's sides. "Now just pick a side." Sasuke said regaining his calm demeanour.

"Uhhhhh, right! No, left!" Naruto decided dragging Sasuke into the left tunnel with the hand that was not carrying the torch. Walking a little farther they came to the end of the tunnel. Naruto's eyes welled with joy as the light shined on the metal of a locker that no longer had a back. Inside were some rope, duct tape and textbooks. Yup this was definitely Seren's locker. "Hey Sasuke shine the light on the locker while I look for the book." Naruto said handing the torch over to the raven who complied. The two managed to get close enough to the locker that Naruto could dig through its contents but with enough light that he could see.

After a while of digging Naruto finally found the small pocket sized notebook that they had come looking for. "Ah hah!" He yelled triumphantly as his face held a brilliant smile. Not focusing on the small space they were now in Naruto quickly turned around to look at Sasuke only to have their face mere inches apart. Sasuke quickly averted his gaze a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Though not for long seeing Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke's chin in his hand, moving the raven's head back to look at him. Ever so slowly the two moved their faces closer together, closing the gap between them. First it was just a brush of the lips which sparked something between the two. Naruto applied more pressure as he moved his arm's to wrap around the raven's waist pulling the other against his chest while Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Both kept the kiss sweet and simple, just lips against lips. No tongue or anything of the sorts. Both just enjoyed the feeling of being so close together , they were on cloud nine. Both were snapped out of their euphoria as they heard the rattle of metal causing them to break apart both breathing hard. Looking to the source that had interrupted them they realised that someone was trying to open the locker which they had just ransacked only moments ago. Crap.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Gaara asked as he opened the locker.

"Why are you opening Seren's locker?" Naruto countered the red head's question with a question.

"I'm getting some of his books for him." Gaara stated in his regular monotone voice.

"Well we're...we're..." Naruto tried to come up with a reasonable answer as to why the red head had found two of his male friends in his other male friends, hell we all know by now, his crush's locker looking flustered. Coming up with a blank he decided to just go with the truth. "We were looking for Seren's little book that he keeps all the tallies for the dares."

"Hn. Did you find it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered this time.

"Then get out of there. It must be cramped with both of you there." Gaara said moving out of the way for the two to climb out, once they were out Gaara collected the books then closed the locker. "Next time just wait until he's back or call him to ask permission. I don't think that he'd like you breaking into his locker and going through his stuff. I'll tell him I gave it to you this time, but next time I'm not going to cover for you." Gaara stated before walking off in the opposite direction.

"That was..."

"Weird?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded with a puzzled expression as he watched their friend walk away down the corridor.

"C'mon dobe, everyone is waiting for us." Sasuke said walking back in the direction of the locker rooms where they had first entered the tunnels and where the others were waiting for them.

"Yeah, ok teme." Naruto agreed following after the raven haired teen.

"What t-took you guys so l-long?" Hinata asked as she saw the two approaching her and Sai who were waiting patiently outside of the locker rooms.

"Did you get lost?" Sai asked with a smirk looking at Naruto.

"Not completely you jerk!" Naruto yelled in his defence.

"Well did you at least get the book?" Sai asked looking at Sasuke for an answer this time. Sasuke nodded.

"Hell yeah we did!" Naruto said excitedly throwing his hand that held the book in the others face.

"O-ok, let's g-go tell t-the o-others." Hinata suggested, they walked down the hall towards the courtyard when Naruto realised.

"How long were we gone?"

"15 m-minutes."

"What? That felt like an hour!"

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke said giving the blonde a pointed look that instantly shut the blonde up. Sai and Hinata exchanged a confused look silently plotting to question the two on what had actually happened later.

"How'd you get out anyway?" Sai asked.

"Oh we ran into Gaara-"

"I-in t-the tunnels?"

"No at Seren's locker. He was getting some things for Seren and let us out." Naruto said with a far off look as if he were deep in thought. "Everyone's been acting strange ever since we went to the amusement park." Naruto added, the other three thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"I don't know what, but I have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen soon. Something big."

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen? Oh noes what kind of crazy shit am I planning? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!<strong>

**Sasuke: I'm kind of scared now...**

**Naruto: Oh c'mon teme what kind of ninja is scared of a 14 year old girl? *laughs*  
><strong>

**Sasuke: *grabs Naruto's head an makes him look to the desk where C.T is laughing maniacally with a huge smirk as she types away at her computer* It's all up to her...she has our lives in her hands...**

**Oh c'mon I'm not going to kill either of you stop being such wusses!**

**Naruto: But you can make us do so much worse...**

**What are you talking about?**

**Sasuke: Oh don't play innocent with us! We saw what was in the fanfiction folder on your computer!**

**Oh c'mon they weren't that bad...it might have been a little embarrassing but- **

**Naruto: I still have nightmares...**

**Gaara: THAT'S ENOUGH LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE SO SHE CAN WRITE HER STORY AND WE CAN ALL GET THIS ALL OVER WITH FASTER!**

**Seren: I'm hurt Gaara! I'm really hurt! **

**Gaara: Oh c'mon we all know that if C.T. isn't shipping me with her own characters then she is a huge GaaraxNeji shipper!**

**Seren: Hmm...now that I think about it...OH NEJI~**

**Neji: WHAT? I'M NOT EVEN REALLY IN THIS FIC! I'M SO CONFUSED! BYAKUGAN! **

**How does seeing everyone naked make this better?**

**Neji: It just does...**

**Sai: Everything's better when you're naked~**

**Naruto: Oh my god he's actually naked!**

**Sasuke: My eyes! THEY BURN!**

**Yay~ NAKED PARTY!**

**Shino & Kiba: We already had a naked party though! **

***nosebleed***

**Max: Hopeless... *shakes head***


	8. Who in the what now?

Thursday-

"And then she was like-" Thursday afternoon the whole gang found themselves at their usual lunch table as if the events of two days ago forgotten and buried as if it had never happened. The twins were also missing on Tuesday and when they returned with Gaara on Wednesday no one questioned it and went on as they would any other day. At the moment everyone was sat around Seren who was telling another one of his stories. Now that the mystery of the gender was over they still had the whole hoods-over-their-faces-so-you-still-cant-tell-the-difference-and-know-what-they-look-like thing going though. Sai hadn't mentioned a word of what Max looked like so he wasn't of any help.

"Seren that never happened I was there with you, don't try and change the story." Everyone was fully engrossed in the conversation except for Sai and Hinata that it is. Who, by the way seemed to be deep into one of their own as they watched their friends from the end of the table. Well, two friends specifically; Naruto and Sasuke. You see ever since Monday the two had been acting strange around one another, ok fine stranger than they usually do.

"What d-do you think happened?" Hinata questioned looking over at Sai quizzically. Sai was staring at the two. Watching as they stole glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking and how they instantly looked away when they both turned to look at each other at the same time.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how close Shino and Kiba were sitting next to each other and the small smiles and looks they exchanged. He made a quick note to find out what was goin' on over there later. Wait did they just wink? Oh, he was definitely gonna find out what was going on over there.

"Well factoring in that Naruto can be an unpredictable idiot something probably happened between them that they refuse to talk to each other about. Clearly something they do want to talk about but don't have the balls to do so. Probably something..." Sai tapped the bottom of his chin thoughtfully dismissing the thoughts of the bug and dog lover for the moment before turning his head slowly to Hinata who was looking at him confused. "Intimate." He finished making Hinata blush. "Which I find hard to believe since Naruto lacks a proper peni-"

"S-Sai, I do not want to listen to you t-talk about Naruto's...man parts." She said gesturing to the groin area. Whose groin area you ask? Well I'm sorry but that's a secret!

"Fine, well if we want to find out what happened theeennnn!" Sai trailed off getting up from his seat. "We'll just have to find some way of getting it out of them. I'll take Naruto you take Sasuke!" He smirked before walking off. Not a moment later the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Everyone got up and head off in the direction of their class giving everyone in the group a quick 'see ya later'.

"Pssssssssst." Sai said as softly as possible not to alert the teacher and disrupt the class but loud enough to get the attention of the person beside him. Seren's ear twitched, he had obviously heard him right? "Pssssssst." Sai repeated a little louder this time. Seren had definitely heard him but he didn't respond...was...was he ignoring him? Oh, he did not just ignore his pst. "Psssssssssst!" No response. "Psssssst, Rainbow!"

"What?! What do you want? I'm working!" Seren hissed glaring at Sai. Shit. He had interrupted the boy when he was in the zone. No one interrupted Seren when he was in the zone.

"Sorry but I need your help. It's about Naruto and Sasuke!" Sai said knowing it would peak the others interest.

All anger in tense muscles around Seren's mouth which had formed into a thin line disappeared and was replaced with a 'whaaa?' look as he looked at the other. "Who in the what now?"

"Naruto and Sasuke have been acting kind of weird since they came out of the tunnels and-"

"Excuse me?" Seren said looking at the other incredulously. "They went in my tunnels? My tunnels? Without me?" He asked displeased.

"Relax they didn't find anything it was a dare they came back out after being lost for 15 minutes." Sai lied, but this information seemed to calm the rattled boy beside him. "As I was saying they were acting weird and Hinata and I plan to find out what exactly happened between them in the _dark _tunnels." Sai said filling Seren in.

Seren's mouth formed an 'o' shape as the information processed in his head. "Do you think they...?" Seren asked hitting the top of his two index fingers together.

"No Seren, not that! But maybe something along those lines."

"Good they better not have done the nasty in my tunnels because I worked hard on that and I'll be damned if I let them ruin my tunnels-wait does that mean that you think they kissed or something?!" Seren went from defensive to excited in a second. "Naruto and Sasuke huh? I always thought that those two would get together! Oh my they would make such a cute couple!" Seren squealed now ignoring Sai and anything else he had to say.

Well it looked like Seren wouldn't be any help now that he was lost in his little fanboy world.

"And they wonder why I call him Rainbow."

"Pssst, S-sasuke." Hinata whispered to her cousin who sat in the desk in front of her. Hearing his cousin say his name Sasuke looked back to look at Hinata.

"What?" He whispered not wanting to get scolded.

"U-um I don't w-want to be rude, b-but what'sgoingonbetweenyouandNaruto?" She rushed out.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face, even though they were rushed Sasuke could decipher what the raven haired female had said.

"W-well, after you guys came b-back out of the tunnel y-you've been acting weird towards each other." Hinata said pushing her two index fingers together in the same manner that she didn't know Seren had but only much gentler. "D-did something happen?" She asked leaning forward.

"Hinata. Nothing happened, and we're not acting weird." Sasuke defended himself, his tone slightly harsh.

"C-c'mon Sasuke, s-something happened and you h-have been acting d-different. You know you c-can tell me! D-don't you trust me?" she asked giving Sasuke that look that only one other person he had ever met could pull off that look successfully every time. When did Naruto teach Hinata how to do the puppy dog look? Or was it...? Maybe Hinata was the one to show Naruto? Mind fuck.

"We'll talk about this at home okay?" Sasuke found himself giving in to the girl. He was powerless against that look and he knew it, although he had only ever seen it on the blonde dobe before. Maybe they had formed an alliance and were secretly plotting to toy with his emotions and slowly destroy him from the inside out. Yeah, that was probably it.

After the last period Sai headed straight towards Naruto's locker, completely intent on finding the blonde and interrogating him. He decided on going with the more direct approach to getting to the bottom of the Naruto-Sasuke sitchiation. Yes he said situation but being the Grammar Nazi defying badass he was he said it differently.

Anyway he was completely determined, that was until he saw Max.

Sai approached Max who was leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets. Max seemed to be a little spaced out and seeing his chance he went for it. Sai stopped in front of Max and placed both hands around her hips. "Why hello there Max~~" Sai said in a sing song voice. Max was too lost in thought to notice Sai had leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Sai felt something off, he felt as if someone was staring at him not to mention Max hadn't punched, shoved or threatened him yet. He came to the only logical solution. "R-Rainbow?" This wasn't Max this was Seren and Gaara was currently trying to kill him with his glare. Sai pulled back, looked at Seren scared knowing full well what could happen if Seren got mad. "Sorry Rainbow thought you were Max..." He quickly apologised.

"No worries~~!" Seren sang out patting Sai's shoulder before skipping away claiming there was a burrito that he misplaced that he needed to find. Sai let out a sigh of relief, avoiding Seren's wrath but as soon as he turned around he quickly took it back and gulped. He was in deep shit; Gaara was quickly advancing towards him looking thoroughly pissed.

"Sai..." His name was said with so much venom that Sai did the only thing to save himself, he ran. He ran like his life depended on it and in all actuality, it did.

"God dammit!"

"S-sasuke?" Hinata asked as she approached the other raven that was leaning against his locker with his bag in his hand. Sasuke didn't seem to notice Hinata who was now standing beside him. Curiosity getting the better of her she leant her head closer to Sasuke's to see exactly what he was looking at. Down the hall in Sasuke's direct line of vision was Naruto in all of his loud glory talking to a group of people animatedly. Turning to leave she watched as the blonde sighted Sasuke giving him a bright smile and waving good bye. She watched as a small smile crept onto Sasuke's face as he waved back at Naruto and wait...was that? No it couldn't be! Yes it could! Sasuke had a small blush on his face. Hinata giggled. Sasuke was blushing because of the blonde again.

Oh something was up and she wanted answers.

Grabbing the other raven's wrist she pulled Sasuke with her and started their trek home. As soon as they were through the door Hinata was determined to find out what had conspired between the two.

"Okay spill." She said looking at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Sasuke asked taking off his shoes and making his way up the stairs intent on going to his bedroom to escape Hinata's questioning.

"No Sasuke! We need to talk about this! Don't you trust me?! You can tell me anything! And don't you dare try and say that there is nothing to talk about when there clearly is! I saw that little exchange you two just had and you've been acting so weird! I see it! At lunch and whenever we're around him. You sneak glances at him when he's not looking and then sometimes things just get awkward between you two. You guys are never awkward around each other! And-" Hinata yelled following after her cousin and barging straight into his room before he could shut and lock the door

"We kissed okay?" Sasuke yelled, interrupting Hinata.

Hinata was caught off guard but soon her face broke out into a big smile "Why are you so wound up then? That's good right?" She asked confused as to the distraught look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke stayed silent and Hinata started to worry slightly. "T-that's good r-right?" Hinata sat beside Sasuke on his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke buried his face in his hands and started to rub his temples. Dragging his hands over his face one last time Sasuke looked up at Hinata with a defeated look.

"I...I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in what? Like 2 months? Well, at least it's not 6 months like last time huh? Right? *whimpers* Please don't kill me... Well sorry that its been so long. My summer hasn't been at all like I expected so I'm sorry! And school starts up for me in 3-4 days? Well you know that I'll be updating more when school starts because, c'mon whose doesn't writework on fanfics as a tool of procrastination? ****

****But I'm finally in High School! That's right I am officially in the baby grade again. *hero pose*****

****Sasuke: Te-sama...what are you doing?****

*****alternating between different poses* Oh just updating HIMYF. What about you? *looks at Sasuke innocently*****

****Sasuke: Oh just got back from vacation with Naru-wait what did you say you were doing?!****

****Updating HIMYF?****

****Sasuke: WHAT? WE MADE AND AGREEMENT! You're suppose to send the draft to me so that I can see what you're doing?! How am I suppose to know what's in here now?!****

*****pushing glasses up* Technically I agreed to send the draft to someone in the story. *opens contract to page 137 paragraph 4 and hands it to Sasuke*****

****Sasuke: *Reads* This isn't fair?! I didn't agree to this!****

****You signed the contract Sasuke...*shakes head*****

****Sasuke: Well who gets to read the drafts then?!****

****Nobody in particular-****

****Seren: Te-sama I finished with the draft here you can have it back. *walks into room and gives over draft* Oh hey Sasuke! ****

****Shino: Hey Te-sama here's our drafts sorry we didn't return them earlier... ****

****Naked Party?****

****Kiba: Naked Party.****

****Sasuke: *gawks*****

****Sakura, Ino & Hinata: Te-sama here's our drafts! ****

****Max: *throws draft to Te-sama*****

****Gaara: Hey have you seen Seren- Oh there he is oh and here's the draft back.****

****Iruka: Te-sama? We have the draft for you!****

****Kakashi: *gropes Iruka* Why can't we have a naked party?****

*****Me gusta*****

****Neji: Te-sama! It must be destiny I found you here-****

****Neji you're room is right through that door-****

****Neji: Here's the draft! ****

**** : I have the draft back for you.****

****Tusnade: Te-sama, draft! *throws draft*****

****Naruto: Oh hey teme, where's Te-sama? *looks around crowd* Te-sama I have the draft! ****

****...****

****Sasuke: OH COME ON! EVERYONE BUT ME GETS TO READ THE DRAFT?!****

*****strokes chin wisely* Pretty much...****

****Tobi: Te-sama! Tobi was a good boy and read the draft! Tobi wants to know if he can keep it?****

****Sasuke: WHAT THE FUCK HE'S NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!****


End file.
